


Frustration (#45)

by Itrustyoutokillme



Series: Drabble Challenges [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: 100 words only, Drabble, F/M, Family Drama, Gen, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 22:11:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11262039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itrustyoutokillme/pseuds/Itrustyoutokillme
Summary: Drabble. Emma and Killian have kids!





	Frustration (#45)

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr Drabble Challenge #45: “You’re getting a vasectomy. That’s final.”](https://artistic-writer.tumblr.com/post/162016306226/drabble-challenge)

“You’re getting a vasectomy.  That’s final,” Emma snapped, grabbing one of the triplets in one hand and snatching her into the air.  Another was screaming, running around the kitchen table and the third was halted by her father’s hook in the back of her t-shirt.

“Now there’s no need to be like that, love,” Killian laughed nervously, letting the toddler slip from his grasp when she accidentally turned and punched him in the crotch with flailing arms.  He fell to his knees, his eyes watering and a low groan escaping his throat.

“You were saying,” Emma smirked.


End file.
